


Medic

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Storytelling, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift reminisces about how he met Ratchet to Bumblebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isame/gifts).



> Requested by Isame! I loved this idea so much that it became a bit long, so I decided to make this a stand alone fic!

“Sooo,” the scout finally started and drift couldn’t resist a smile. Bee had been sitting next to him for about 30 clicks with the obvious aura of someone who had a question. Why he decided to wait was beyond him, but Drift simply sat in silence until the mech finally spoke.

“Heh, yes Bumblebee?” he replied and laid down the datapad he had been reading over for Ratchet.

“Settling in okay?” he asked and his round eyes side glanced at Drift in a way that reminded Drift of a youngling.

“Hmm Earth is an odd place but I am settling in nicely thanks to you all. Once you get past the damp atmosphere it’s quite comfortable,” Drift responded with a contented hum. He was spending more and more time with Prowl and the ninja bot was showing him the wonders of Earth nature. The occasional flying organic or weather didn’t bother him as much as it used to.

“Cool cool…” Bee trailed off and pulled at his servos. “Hey, uh, if you don’t mind me asking…Why Ratchet?”

Drift chuckled. This question had been expected but long overdue. He was used to the question back on Cybertron but it seemed that these mechs were polite enough to wait a few cycles before asking.

“Well it’s not the most romantic of stories, but I’ll tell you if you have the time.”

Drift could practically see the scout vibrate in his seat as he nodded eagerly and urged him to tell it.

“Alright, alright,” Drift laughed, “Just make yourself comfortable.”

He settled back against the wall and Bee abandoned his chair and flopped onto his belly in front of him with his chin in his palms.

“Okay…well lets see,” he began with a thoughtful look. “I suppose it’s the beginning is the most logical place to start eh?”

“It was in the very middle of the Great War but it was before the Omega Sentinels were built. Cybertron lay in ruins as the war stretched and many mechs were either dead or forced into a faction just to get energon rations. It was a hard time for everyone and I was no exception. I was a Decepticon scout in the Debola warzone.

“Debola was a planet much like Earth. It held organic life and lay on the very edge of this very galaxy. It was lush and vibrant, but primitive and vulnerable. It was there that I saw the true horrors of the war. Bots clashed in violent skirmishes across the small planets surface and effectively destroyed all of it. Plants, animals, and other bot laid dead and burned, only to be used as the surface for the battlefield the next cycle.

To say that it was awful would be an understatement. The foliage of the planet rotted and permeated the air with a foul smell the likes of which mechanical life had never encountered. I saw mechs knee deep in muck and filth and they were still expected to fight. I think that was the worst part actually. Seeing my comrades and enemies alike meeting their demise, not at the hands of a rifle or blade, but from being stuck in the muck and slowly overheating from it clogging their vents.

“This is where I come in. I wish I could say that I was some hero with a kill count worth bragging about, but the truth of the matter was that I was young and reckless. I trudged into enemy territory in the hopes of catching some mechs by surprise. What ended up happening was I lost my footing and fell into mud that went up to my finials.

“I struggled relentlessly in the hopes of freeing myself but I just made matters worse. The goop poured into my vents and down my intake as I sunk like scrap metal in a smelter. Of course I figured by then I was going to die there. No one knew where I was and even if they did would they come to my aid? No I was too far away and only one mech. The Decepticons wouldn’t waste that much mech power on just one scout. So I accepted my fate as my systems began to overheat.

“The strangest part was I didn’t feel at peace. Most mechs said that once you accepted it, then everything would become calm and peaceful. You’d become one with Primus and yourself and just offline. For me, that wasn’t the case. I was angry and frantic even as my systems began to error and choke up from heat and mud.

“’This is not how I wanted to die,’ I said to myself. ‘I had so much I wanted to do. So many things I wanted to see and experience. Please Primus. Don’t let me die. I’ll do anything. I’ll defect. I’ll find a good mech after the war and settle down and have sparklings. I’ll never harm another Autobot as long as I live if you get me out of this.’

“Of course these prayers fell on deaf audials. I was sinking fast and could barely feel the surface any more. The errors slowly ceased as my minor systems went offline. Then my major systems followed. My processor went offline.”

Drift paused for a moment to revel in the memory. The overall feeling of _cold_ that accompanied offlining would never settle well with him. He cast a glance at Bumblebee and held back a laugh. Bee looked completely enthralled, his blue optics practically sparkling with interest.

“Well what happened next!” he piped up when Drift had apparently gone quiet for too long.

“Ah. Pardon I got lost for a click.

“Well obviously I hadn't offlined but I was damn close to it. The next thing I know is I’m choking. Sludge flew out of my vents as my body desperately tried to rid itself of the obstructions, and I took my first clear vent in over a joor. It was sweeter than any vent I had every taken.

“Above me a mech sighed and said, ‘Thought you were a goner kid.’

“I cycled my optics and focused on the mech above me. Simple but sturdy in build with a grizzled face and yet his optics held such kindness unknown to me back then. His colors were bright and a blazing Autobot logo rested on his chest.

“Naturally I was mortified. Not only had my life been saved, but it had been saved by an Autobot. A sworn enemy, an enemy that I personally had never once shown mercy, had pulled my sorry aft out of the med and resuscitated me back to life.

“’You're and Autobot,’ I said questioning. ‘Why would you help me?’

“The mech shrugged as if he truly didn’t know the answer and replied, ‘You want the honest answer? I had no idea who or what you were. I saw your servos sticking out and noticed they were still twitching so I pulled ya out.’

“This made me tense. Now that he knew what I was surely he would turn a blaster on me any moment. I was weak still and unarmed. He could blast me and be on his way before I even had a chance to yelp. And yet the blow never came. Instead the mech stood and hauled me to my peds. I wobbled, but he held me up.

“I stared incredulously and simply had to ask, ‘Why aren’t you trying to offline me? You know I’m a ‘Con now. You should have no reason to help me now!’

“Again, the mech shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me. His voice was gruff but held a tense sadness in it as he spoke.

“’There’s been enough killing in this war kid. I’m a medic. Autobot or Deception, I don’t give a frag. In this war I’ve found nothing but hate and pain and it make me sick to my tanks. Odds are you’re going to go on your merry way and continue to kill Autobots and fight in this war, but right now all that matters to me is that you’re alive and safe. After that my job is done and you’re someone else’s problem’.

“I don’t know if it was his thoughtless tone or his unwavering loyalty to his career, but I was speechless. See as a ‘Con I never had the pleasure of being cared for. Looked after. Helped. As a ‘Con you helped yourself and kept others from keeping you down. Even if this mechs motives were strictly his own I felt like he was there for me. To save _me_. I was overwhelmed.”

Drift smiled at the memory and let all the new info sink in to his little spectator. It had been a long time since Drift had told that story but it still flowed like refined energon.

“So Ratchet was the one to save you? Did you feel like you owed him a life debt or something?” Bee asked and kicked his peds lazily in the air.

That wasn’t too far from the truth actually, and he chuckled.

“Sort of. See I remembered my promise to Primus if he had let me go. Instead of returning to the Well of Sparks I was in this medics arms. Safe. So I did the only logical thing my heat riddled processor could think of.” He paused for a beat and shook his head, “I turned and I kissed the slag out of him.”

Bee’s optics widened and he broke out a grin of his own, “Aw man! Really? What did he do?”

“Well naturally he hadn't been expecting it and I think I was just as shocked as he was. And I was not gentle either. This was no peck on the cheek plate. I ravaged him until he forced me off him. Funnily enough, though, he didn’t look entirely offended. I’m certain that somewhere he enjoyed it.

“After I calmed enough to speak I tried to explain. ‘I wanna be an Autobot,’ I had said without a single gram of hesitance. It caught Ratchet off guard, but he waited for me to finish.

“’I don’t want to be in this slaghole any longer. Take me with you,’ I begged, although at the time my reasons were a tad selfish.

“It was him I wanted. I could care less about the Primes and the Magnus or the Autobot Cause. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to understand this strange medic that saved my life on a whim. Even if nothing came of it, I wanted to have him to myself if only for a little while.

“It took surprisingly little convincing for Ratchet to take me back to his base. It was small and full of working class bots anyhow and they fed me and cleaned me up once Ratchet explained.”

Bee rolled onto his side and stared dumbly at the wall for a moment and said, “Soooo how did the whole Conjunx thing happen? Was it love at first spark?”

“Of course not!” Drift said with a laugh. “This story isn’t perfect. We parted ways after the battles there ended. It wasn’t until much later that I found him again and was really able to get to know him enough to know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I suppose there’s a lot more to this story, but that’ll have to wait.”

Bee whined, “But I wanna know!”

“Hmm how about we meet up again in three cycles? I’ll tell you more then.”

This seemed to please the young bot and after a few more questions he went on his way and left drift with his own thoughts. He caught a glimpse of Ratchet fiddling with something outside and Drift smiled as he watched his lover work.


End file.
